narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Release
Hidden Release (秘遁, Hiton) is a kekkei genkai found in virtually all descendants of the Kusatani clan that can be used to hide the user in various ways. Whereas most kekkei genkai are mainly identical between users, Hidden Release takes different forms depending on who is using it. Regardless of the user's other abilities, they are always able to render themselves completely invisible. Unlike the abilities of the Hiding with Camoflauge Technique, it does not simply bend the light around the individual. Instead, it physically causes the person themself to become ''invisible, not just ''appear ''invisible. Overview "Pure" Kusatani clan members possess the inherent ability to conceal themselves in various ways. No matter what other abilities the user possesses, they will always be able to turn invisilbe. However, cases such as having the ability to be completely silent have been recorded. However, when a Pure member of the Kusatani clan has a child with someone not of the clan, that child, known as a "Mix," will be physically unable to unlock the Hidden Release's full potential, no matter how hard they work. Because of this, marriage outside of the clan is generally forbidden because it is seen as "dooming" the couple's future children. The differences between Pures and Mixes when it comes to the kekkei genkai are below: *In Pures, the Hidden Release is shown at birth, but in Mixes, it will not manifest itself until around age eleven or twelve. *In Mixes, the user cannot always control when they become invisible, though this gets better with age and experience. While they can consciously make the decision to turn invisible, they can sometimes disappear at inopportune times without their control, potentially causing humorous or embarrassing situations. Meanwhile, Pures have complete control of their ability. *While both Mixes and Pures experience some chakra drainage when they use Hidden Release, Mixes experience much more intense chakra loss, and can be left in a coma if their ability is activated for too long. *Pures can easily remain invisible for up to forty-five minutes without issue, while the longest time recorded for a Mix is half an hour (set by Ichika Kusatani), though she became unconscious afterwards. *Pures will always have a child with the ability, even if they had said child with someone who is not a member of the clan. Mixes, however, have a 50/50 shot at having a child with Hidden Release, no matter who that child's other parent is (Pure, Mix, or neither). Forms *Hideo Kusatani had the ability to become completely invisible for long periods of time, conceal his chakra signature, and hide all noises that he made, such as footsteps. *Ichika Kusatani has the ability to both conceal her chakra signature and become invisible for short periods of time. However, concealing her chakra immensely drains it. *Watari and Kotani Uozumi can become invisible for short periods of time. It is not known whether or not they can conceal their chakra. Trivia *Hidden Release allows the user to be invisible to all dōjutsu except for the Mangekyō Sharingan. Note from the Author While this kekkei genkai shares some similarities with KusaNin's Concealment Release, ''they are not the same in any way whatsoever and I did not copy said user. I had the idea for this long before I joined this wiki or had any idea that it existed, and any overlap between the two is purely coincidental.